Stay With Me
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko finds himself at an unknown school on a track field after a supposed unsuccessful suicide. That thought was vanished when he meets Yuzuru Otonashi, an odd person, the only person who would want a giant hammer which could kill outside a classroom door. They become friends quickly but the road they thought was set soon twists horrifyingly. Can they face it or will they break?
**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a track field. This confused him, he was sure that he successfully killed himself in the bathroom, so why was he in middle of a track field?

He stood up only to see himself in a different school uniform, when did he change clothes? Kuroko looked up at the sky with broken eyes; apparently he didn't succeed because he was still in the land of the living. Kuroko looked around to see some students staring at him from the sidewalk so he stood up calmly and walked away, not even knowing where he was supposed to go.

"Oh? A new student?" a voice said behind him and he swerved to see a boy at a doorway to the gym staring at him in amusement, his uniform a little different than the others.

Kuroko bowed and said in a monotone voice, "Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

The boy laughed lightly, "Nice to meet you Kuroko-san, my name is Yuzuru Otonashi."

"Excuse me Yuzuru-san, I don't quite know where I am and I'd like to go home." Kuroko said politely, still bowed.

Otonashi's eyes softened, "Sorry, but you can't go home quite yet Kuroko-san."

Kuroko looked up with slightly widened eyes, "And why not if I may ask."

Otonashi looked straight at Kuroko and Kuroko had a feeling like he was looking for something specific in his eyes. It looked like he found it because his smile widened just a little bit as he turned and walked away, beckoning Kuroko to follow him.

They were going to walk into a classroom when Otonashi suddenly pulled the both of them to the ground and what looked like an enormous swung down over them, if they stayed standing they probably would've flown out of the window but would've died by the impact on the enormous hammer itself.

Otonashi chuckled as the enormous hammer went back in its previous placed before it tried to kill them, "Sorry about that Kuroko-san, I didn't have the courage to take that down, it held too many fond memories."

Kuroko didn't say anything but Otonashi knew he was very confused on how an enormous hammer which could kill on impact would hold fond memories for him.

"Let's go in shall we?" Otonashi asked as he stood up and gave Kuroko a hand, Kuroko took it but was staring at the place where the enormous hammer had disappeared and Otonashi couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry, it won't go for Round 2 on you just yet, just be careful going out."

Kuroko nodded but kept his eyes on the spot warily with kept the smirk on Otonashi's face as they entered the room and Kuroko relaxed just a little bit.

Otonashi told Kuroko to sit down as he looked for some papers, when he found what he needed and turned to look at Kuroko, he saw Kuroko eyeing the suspicious hold in the ceiling made by Yui when she had attempted to become the main vocal for Girls Dead Monsters.

"Another memory that was too fond to fix." Otonashi explained and Kuroko nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the hole and looked at Otonashi directly in the eyes.

Otonashi liked the boy's eyes, while they disturbed him since they looked so broken by some sort of trauma; it held a strong and understandable look in them yet they also held mysteries that Otonashi couldn't help but have the urge to unlock and see. The same eyes they had when they were still with him, before they left him alone here taking care of the poor souls that wandered here.

"So what did you talk about Yuzuru-san." Kuroko asked.

"Before we talk about serious stuff, why don't we drop the formalities, while I'm sure you are naturally polite, it makes me feel so much older than I want to sound like." Otonashi said sheepishly and Kuroko paused to think about it before it before nodding slowly.

"I wanna ask Tetsuya, what year are you supposed to be in?" Otonashi asked casually as he went and got tea and cookies out for the two of them.

"I just finished third year of middle school so I'm supposed to go to my first year of high school now." Kuroko said accepting the tea offered, a bit disappointed that it wasn't a vanilla milkshake, and took a sip, only to be delighted that it was vanilla tea.

Otonashi hummed an acknowledgement as he quickly stuffed a cookie in his mouth and swallowed, Kuroko wondered if he even chewed.

"So then Tetsuya," Otonashi said slowly as he sat down, clasping his hands together before putting his elbow on his legs and placing his head on his linked hands, "You are most likely wondering why you can't go home or why I have an enormous hammer which could kill outside the very door to this classroom."

Kuroko nodded never tearing his eyes away from Otonashi's own, he needed to know, he was sure he died but he found himself perfectly fine in the middle of track field in a completely different uniform.

"Well then, that'd how I got here myself." Otonashi said and started his story of how he came to the school himself to Kuroko.


End file.
